The Panther's Night
by Jez Panther
Summary: *Author note: Please Review and if things are misspelled please excuse them.*Chapter9 up but not complete yet.
1. The Dream

Harry, who only a week ago came home from Hogwarts, fell asleep just like he normally did. But the dream, which followed, was far from normal.  
  
Harry was standing in what looked like a jungle. He could even feel the mist from the trees. The animals didn't even notice him. Harry walked along. He suddenly heard a noise from behind him like someone was running from something. As he turned around, Harry saw Draco Malfoy running. Draco looked scarred. Behind him, every so often, Harry could see what looked to be Death Eaters appearing and disappearing.  
  
Draco had just reached where Harry was when he tripped over a root from a near by tree. Suddenly, four Death Eaters surrounded Draco.  
  
"No. Leave me alone. I am not one of you. I can't be. Leave me alone," Draco plead.  
  
"Your time has come. You have abandoned our master. You shall play for that," one of the Death Eaters said.  
  
A roar ripped through the air. Barely even a second later, an almost black colored panther jumped on top of Draco. Draco looked scared but looked into the panther's eyes. Draco suddenly didn't look very scared at all. The Death Eaters of course looked at the creature and immediately pulled out their wands.  
  
Just before the Death Eaters could say a word, the panther jumped up with Draco in its teeth and disappeared.  
  
Harry was transported to a village still inside the jungle but looked like it had people in it. All of the sudden, the panther appeared with Draco in its mouth. Letting go of Draco, the panther began to change. All its hair fell into one long braid whiles its front paws changed into hands and back paws into feet. Finally after the panther had transformed Harry could tell that the panther had been a young lady maybe as young as he was.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked the young lady.  
  
"Yes. Who are you? You seem so familiar. Have we met before?" Draco said staring at the young lady's beauty.  
  
"I am called Jez. And no we have not met before though there is one who will see me again after he wakes up. You should stay with me until I leave for England to watch over a young man about the same age as you. You will have to join me on my journey. You see, I have never been outside this jungle since I was three. And I need a guide for your world."  
  
"My world?!?! Why my world? I barely know anything about it."  
  
"Not the muggle world, but the wizard world."  
  
"Why? Why would you want to do that?"  
  
Looking up at the stars, Jez sighed. "I have been asked to a place to help someone who is a wizard."  
  
"You are very nice to do that. But why did you save me from them?"  
  
"Children will not be killed in my jungle if I can help it. I lost my parents here, you see. Every chance I get I thank the jungle for my life. I know it sounds stupid but no magic happens within this village. No one can Apparate here so you are safe."  
  
"We did, didn't we? Haw can you change into an animal if there is no magic allowed here?" Draco asked, looking confused.  
  
"You see, Draco, me morphing has no magic in it. I am part panther. Harry now knows that, too."  
  
Draco looked around but didn't see harry anywhere. "Harry? Harry Potter? But how? He isn't here."  
  
"Not all things can been seen. Some things just happen. Most will never be revealed." Jez paused for a second and looked up into the sky. Her eyes had changed. They looked like there had a film over them. When Jez finally spoke it was in a weird tone, which Harry had heard once before. "The crow is coming. Time for the panther to get inside."  
  
As Draco and Jez walked toward a hut, Jez turned her head and, from what Harry could tell, winked at him. Harry had heard the whole conversation yet barely understood what was going on.  
  
Suddenly, Harry awoke. He reached for his glasses and turned on the lamp. He looked at the clock. It was 2:30 in the morning. Harry decided to go back to sleep. As he fell back to sleep, he thought he saw a black crow on his windowsill. By the next morning, Harry had all but forgotten his dream 


	2. A New Neighbor

Less than three days after Harry's dream, Harry noticed that someone was moving in the empty house next door. Mrs. Dursley was a buzz about what she had heard and seen about their new neighbors even though they hadn't even arrived.  
  
"Oh, honey. These new neighbors are suppost to be rich and they moved here to get away from all the papers. Some of their things are weird," Mrs. Dursley chatted with her husband, Mr. Dursley.  
  
"Oh, Petunia. How so?" Mr. Dursley responded.  
  
"Well, just awhile ago, I saw them bring in a trunk that was opened. Inside it were books in a weird language and a book in English titled Animagus and Natural Changers: The Difference," Mrs. Dursley said.  
  
Harry looked at her then down at the list of school supplies he got yesterday and saw that that title was one of the books he needed. He got up and went outside. As Harry got to the sidewalk, a car pulled in the driveway at the empty house. Harry wanted to see who these people were and if they were wizards and witches.  
  
Just then a young lady got out of the driver's seat and pulled a clip out of her hair. With that, all the young lady's almost black hair came tumbling down.  
  
"Hurry up," she said to the boy who was still in the car. "We need to unpack and send a scroll off saying we are here."  
  
At that, Harry knew they were a witch and a wizard. Harry walked over to the car. Just as he got there, the boy finally got out of the car. Harry looked at him only for a second and realized who he was. It was Draco Malfoy. The young lady had turned around by then and noticed Harry.  
  
"Excuse me young man, would you happen to know a man named Sirius?" the young lady asked.  
  
Harry looked at her and responded, "Yes, why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh. Good. Then may I barrow your owl if he or she is there? Come on, Draco. Be nice to him and don't start anything with Mister Potter," the young lady said.  
  
Draco had just turned around by then and heeded her instructions. Draco said, "I will go with Harry to get his owl for you to use, my lady."  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. Draco was following instructions as if she was someone more important than he was. Just then, Harry remembered his dream. He looked at the young lady and understood why Draco was listening and doing what she asked. But the only problem was why Draco was calling her "my lady".  
  
As Harry brought Draco towards the house, he noticed that Draco was looking at everything with interest. Harry keeped himself from laughing at Draco.  
  
As they got into Harry's room, Harry said, "Why are you here?"  
  
Draco looked at him and turned away. Draco cleared his throat and said, "She saved my life. You may not believe this, but I saw how evil my dad was and I decided I couldn't be that cold hearted. Don't think that I am not cold hearted, but my dad killed a young woman and her baby just because they got in his way of killing the young woman's brother.  
  
"I ran from him. We were in South America in a jungle at that time. As I ran, my father and some of his friends chased me. They wanted to kill me. I tripped and fell," Draco said.  
  
"Then she saved you and you and her went to her village where no magic can be used. She told you 'I morphing has no magic in it. I am part panther.' She took you in and here you are," Harry said quietly as if he really didn't understand what he was saying which was true.  
  
Draco looked at him stunned. "How did you know that?"  
  
"I was there in my dream. I saw it," Harry responded.  
  
"You did? Lady Jez said that some things can't be seen with eyes. She was right," Draco said. 


	3. Animal's Queen

After getting Hedwig, Harry's owl, Draco and Harry went outside to Lady Jez. As Harry and Draco got closer to Lady Jez, Hedwig tried to get out of Harry's arms. Harry could not hold Her for long. When Harry could no longer hold on to Hedwig, Hedwig flew down to Lady Jez's feet. Then Hedwig bowed down with her wings open. Lady Jez bowed her head to Hedwig.  
  
"Thank you, great owl. Your people were always wise. I would be honored if you would take this letter to Sir Black and this letter to Sir Dumbledore. There will be a good meal when you come back, "Lady Jez said very reverently.  
  
Hedwig bowed to Lady Jez again. After Jez tilted her head a bit, Hedwig stuck out one of her legs. Lady Jez bent down and tied on a scrolled labeled "Sir Black". Then Hedwig stuck out her other leg, which Lady Jez tied a scroll labeled "Sir Dumbledore" on it. After Hedwig bowed she took off.  
  
Harry looked at Lady Jez and really got confused. As Lady Jez walked towards the house, Harry had to find out some answers to his many questions.  
  
"Harry, if you would like to know more about me you are welcome to come inside and have some pizza with Draco and me," Lady Jez said very genteelly.  
  
Draco looked at Harry then at Lady Jez. "But, my lady, why does he need to know?" Draco asked.  
  
"Like you, he doesn't know much about me. I know he has questions about what happened right before his eyes with his owl. These questions must be answered in order for both of you to trust me completely. And besides, all of us are hungry. Harry, do you need to tell your aunt you are eating over here?" Lady Jez said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Harry said.  
  
Harry took off to tell his aunt he would be gone all afternoon with the new neighbors. Draco followed Lady Jez into the house.  
  
The house looked very strange for someone who just moved in. All the furniture was set to one side in a small room. There were no boxes. Books were stacked along every wall. The kitchen had everything a normal kitchen would have plus a shelf of potions and a shelf of weird potion ingredients.  
  
As Harry walked into the kitchen, Lady Jez was casting a spell. Draco was sitting on a chair in the corner. Harry walked over and took the empty chair next to him. Just then, there was a loud poof and a table filled with at least twenty different verities of pizza appeared beside Lady Jez. Lady Jez waved her hand and a chair came to her. As Lady Jez sat down, Harry and Draco brought their chairs to the table.  
  
"Eat and then we talk," Lady Jez said.  
  
All ate what they could. The rest of the pizza disappeared and so did the table. Lady Jez stretched a little and then looked at both boys.  
  
"I guess I should tell you my real name," Lady Jez said. "Pleased to meet you. I am Princess Lady Rakasha Jezabell Pantoria of the Panther clan. I am the littlest of the panther princesses."  
  
"You're a princess?" both Draco and Harry said in unison.  
  
"Yes. Is there anything in particular you want to know about me? I am willing to answer them," Lady Jez said.  
  
"Yes, I do. Why did Hedwig bow to you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hedwig? You must mean the owl," Lady Jez said. "I am a princess as you know. Well, I am the youngest member of the royal family. My family rules over all animals. Humans have forgotten their history and don't bow to my family like the rest of the animals. I specifically rule over the animals. I am the Queen of the Animals, you might say. Every type of animal has a special way of showing their respect. With owls, the wise birds of wisdom, they bow. With dogs, the loyal breed, they go down to the ground. With cats, the independent thinker, they rub their nose against my leg. Every animal is different.  
  
"I have to learn how to deal with every single one from the ones the humans know to the wizard's animals to the great, just, truthful dragons," Lady Jez stated.  
  
Both Draco and Harry's mouth hit the floor.  
  
Seeing their faces, Lady Jez said, "Even though they are mean, they love me. Dragons are very sweet and kind creatures when they want to be."  
  
It took a second for both Harry and Draco to let what she just told them sink in. Harry's face went from confusion to uncertainty. Draco's face turned from uncertainty to admiration. After that they went through all the questions both of them had. When they were done, it was already night and Lady Jez insisted that Harry and Draco went to their rooms and went to bed.  
  
Harry followed what Lady Jez said and thought about all she told him and Draco. She talked about her past and her life. She also talked about a boy named Brain.  
  
The weeks that followed were uneventful and peaceful except for when Dudley tired to come in Lady Jez's yard and found himself unable to even get near the sidewalk.  
  
Two weeks before school would start Lady Jez told them that they would be going down to Diagon Alley in week until school started to make sure Harry and Draco were safe until they got on the train.  
  
A week before school, Harry and Draco found themselves in Diagon Alley meeting all their friends and getting school supplies. 


	4. The Way to Hogwarts

Draco was worried what would happen to him once he got to Hogwarts since he left his father. He was scared a bit. He knew Lady Jez would defend him but he didn't know to what extent her protection would go.  
  
On the morning that Lady Jez, Draco, and Harry were suppost to leave, an owl swooped in with a piece of the morning paper on its leg. The owl landed on the table and bowed to Lady Jez. Lady Jez tilted her head and took the paper from the owl's leg. As she started to read, her face got paler and paler.  
  
"What is wrong?" Draco asked.  
  
Lady Jez looked at the boys and then at the paper. Lady Jez said, "Listen to this:  
  
"'The Dark Lord is back and back to his old ways,' says one wizard of the Ministry of Magic after an attack on three different Aurors with one dyeing. No one thought it was true until today when the Dark Mark was found over the house of one of the Aurors. People are taking extra precautions now that the Ministry has released this news. Wizards are scarred to trust anyone they don't know.  
  
" Professor Dumbledore says 'Don't worry. The students will be protected and as everyone knows He-Who-May-Not-Be-Named was scarred of me.' No one is sure if they are going to send their children to Hogwarts right now."  
  
"That is strange," Draco said.  
  
"No. I am wondering why Lord Voldemort was after at these houses. Could they know something I need to know?" Lady Jez said.  
  
"Shouldn't we get ready to go to the train?" Harry said.  
  
"Oh. We aren't going on the train. We are going by my magic," Lady Jez said quietly. "But you are right we should get our stuff together. Bring them down here. Tom, do have that room that I asked about cleared?"  
  
Tom, the bartender at where they were staying, said, "Yes. It is ready for you when you need it."  
  
"Thank you," Lady Jez said.  
  
After a few minutes, they boys came down with their trunks and Lady Jez came down with her small aqua blue trunk in hand.  
  
"In here please and quickly," Lady Jez said to Harry and Draco.  
  
Draco and Harry followed her into an empty room and put their trunks where Lady Jez told them.  
  
"You may want to change into your robes here because when we get to Hogwarts you may not have a chance," Lady Jez said. "Also, while we are at Hogwarts just call me Jez please."  
  
Harry and Draco nodded and followed Jez's instructions of changing into their wizard robes. Jez pulled out a deep scarlet red robe and put it on. Instantly the clothes that Jez was wearing a second ago changed into a deep scarlet red dress with a slit up to her hip. The sleeves started out fitting her at the top of her arm and then got about ten times as big at the bottom. The top was tight and was a V-cut. Jez pulled her hair into a scarlet clip and pulled up the hood on her robe.  
  
"Ready," Jez said looking at the boys. "Good. Here we go and remember to keep close to your stuff and me. Maur Sono Lathd Keithaz Maorez Pooissed Hogwarts Tfhe Eiaj Waef Wejlfa Wfja Majfio."  
  
When Jez spoke the last word the world around the three dissipated and they went through what seemed like a worm whole. When the three came down, they were in the great hall and it looked like the teachers weren't exactly expecting them to appear like they had. The teachers went and help up Draco and Harry who were on the ground looking like they had through a horrible ordeal.  
  
"Lady Jez, I am glad you got the boys here very easily. I was hoping they would be on the train, but I guess with you I should expect the unexpected. I am just glad to that the boys are all right," Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Professor please call me Jez," Jez said. "I don't want my status to get in the way of my schooling. I am sorry I interrupted your meeting."  
  
"It wasn't that important really. We were just talking about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I think you know him," Professor Snape said.  
  
"Oh really. I know the new teacher? How?" Jez asked.  
  
"Well. I think you should know me. After all, we do have a history together," a guy said from behind everyone.  
  
Jez turned around and starred at the new guy. 


	5. A Brother and a Past Catch Up

Jez turned to look at the guy who just talked. When she saw him, Jez couldn't believe let alone talk to him yet she wanted to go over to him and hit him square in his jaw.  
  
The guy was wearing a deep blue robe, which was open, with a pair of deep blue trousers, a gold belt, and a white shirt that looked like it had been taken out of the 1700s. His hair was almost pure black except for streaks of blonde. His hair was long, laded back, and pulled into a ponytail. He had an earring in one ear. His eyes were a weird yellow and black mixture. He had a pair of what looked like panther hide boots on. All together he looked very pleasantly.  
  
"You know, you have grown since the last time I saw you," he said very sarcastically. "But at least, you keep your natural color of hair. You look like you have seen a ghost."  
  
Harry and Draco looked at him and then at Jez. They didn't understand. They looked at the professors who looked as confused as they were. Then Draco and Harry heard a low growl coming from Jez they thought.  
  
Jez looked like she had finally got back her normal self. But instead of her normal flat pulled back hair, there were two what looked like cat ears coming out of her head. Jez bent down just a bit to get a good leap at him. Just as her feet left the ground, someone caught her around her waist.  
  
Professor Snape, who had been standing next to Jez the whole time, had grabbed her around her waist to keep her from attacking the guy. He did it a great risk to himself he knew.  
  
The guy just looked at her and laughed. He really didn't seem to mind what she had almost done. Then he noticed that instead of nails on Jez's hand there were claws. He looked into her eyes, which had changed into cat eyes.  
  
"You wanted to hurt me?" the guy asked. "Why?"  
  
"You fucking son of a bitch. What the fuck are you doing here you bastard? Damn you. You should bloody die you bloody bastard. What do you think your fuckin' doin' here? You think you can ruin their lives too? Don't fucking count on it bastard," Jez screamed.  
  
Every one except the guy looked surprised that Jez cursed at him. He seemed amused by it. Harry looked and Draco and then at Jez.  
  
"Who is he?" Harry said finally to break the silence.  
  
"HE IS A BASTARD," Jez said before she noticed who had asked her. "He is just someone I knew. Can you please put me down Professor Snape?"  
  
Professor Snape let her go but keep near her just in case she decided that she was going to try attacking him again.  
  
"Don't be modest," the guy said. "Modesty doesn't suit you very well. I, young man, am Prince Lord Ash Brian Pantoria of the Panther clan. I am the oldest of her siblings. I am the crown prince. I…"  
  
"YOU WERE. You aren't any more. Not since that stunt that got us almost all killed. Do you remember that?" Jez said angrily.  
  
"I am still you brother. I am…" Lord Brian said  
  
"That is the only thing that you still are," Jez said interrupting him.  
  
"So. You two really do know each other? This should be a really intrusting year we have up ahead," Professor Snape said quietly.  
  
"Yes. But don't you even dare start on me, Professor Snape. I am not a bitch. I am THE bitch of the world. I better get these boys to their dorms now. So if you would excuse me," Jez said.  
  
"No. I think the boys need to hear your past. Both of you pasts," Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"I will start since I am older," Lord Brian said. "I was born about 40 year ago. Yes I know I look young. I was the first babe to my mother and father. After me came one more boy and three girls before my mother decided she didn't want to have any more. When I was about 23, my mom found out she was pregnant again. She decided she would have this child. Day after the birth of our Lord Jesus Christ, she was born. She was what my people call an immediate changer. She didn't like her human form. She would stop half way between her human form and her panther form. She was really cute.  
  
"About when I was 24, I met a vampire who was really nice. We became friends. When this one was about 3 years old, I decided I wanted to be a vampire and was changed. That is were everything went wrong. He decided he didn't want anyone to challenge him so he attacked our kingdom. Thank God that my mother and my father were flying over South America at the time. My friend didn't attack my parents as you might think, Lady Jez.  
  
"I think it was friends of his. They attacked and killed my parents and my siblings except her. I was with them when it happened. I made sure that Lady Jez did make it. She was my life. I love her. She brought me my happiness unlike my other siblings. I wouldn't let them kill you, Lady Jez. I fought the vampires away from you and set the plane aflame. I wanted to make sure that none of the vampires would ever even try to come near their bodies or you. I left when I heard people coming. You were unconscious. You don't know how…how I felt leaving you there," Lord Brian said who was close to tears.  
  
"I guess I will finish what happened to me. Some nice people who knew that magic still existed even though they weren't wizards found me. They took me to their village where I lived until Professor Dumbledore wrote to me and asked me to come and watch over Harry. About three days before I was suppost to come here, I felt like some one was in danger and I went to see if I could help. When I got there, I found Draco and some people in black clocks. I saved him and I have been watching him and Harry since then," Jez said looking at the ground as if something had hit her and she didn't want anyone to know.  
  
"Now you can take the boys to Gryffindor's dorm. Yes Mr. Malfoy you have been moved and you will stay with Mr. Potter. Lady Jez please watch both of them with care and understanding," Professor Dumbledore said. 


	6. A Surprise to All the Students

As Jez took Harry and Draco to their dorm, Harry suddenly realized they didn't have the password to get into the Gryffindor's tower. Harry looked at Draco then at Jez, before he said any thing.  
  
"Lady Jez, do you know the password to get pass The Fat Lady?" Harry asked.  
  
Jez looked at him with curiosity. Then she said, "What password? Professor Dumbledore never said any thing about a password."  
  
Just then, they had reached the Fat Lady. She seemed no to see them at all.  
  
"Do you need a password to get in the dorms?" Jez asked curiously.  
  
The Fat Lady seemed surprised when she saw them. "Yes, you do," she said.  
  
"Oh. No. Now why didn't Sir Dumbledore tell me the password?" Jez said to herself but out loud.  
  
"Sir Dumbledore?" the Fat Lady asked. "You must be the special case Professor Dumbledore told all us paintings about. He said 'There will be a lady who will not need a password to get into any thing. You will know her when she calls me Sir Dumbledore.' May I ask your name so I can tell the others?"  
  
"Yes, you may, my good lady," Jez said. "I am Princess Lady Rakasha Jezabell Pantoria of the Panther clan. I am the littlest of the panther princesses."  
  
"Thank you very much, but may you should have a little password that no one will know except you to make sure that no one tries to steal your identity," the Fat Lady said.  
  
"Oh. You are wise," Jez said. "How about Rakarayha Mort? It was something I read about."  
  
"That is good," the Fat Lady said as she swung open.  
  
As they entered the common area, Draco seemed to take in everything. Jez seemed to want to out in the open. Harry just decided he needed to unpack.  
  
"Draco, I will show you to our rooms," Harry said since Draco was about to go into the girls' area.  
  
"I think that would be great for both of you," Jez said. "Afterwards we can go get some lunch and you two can see your schedules."  
  
Harry and Draco looked at her as if she had said something that was in another language.  
  
"What do you mean our schedules?" Harry said.  
  
"Oh. Yeah I forgot. You two will be starting classes together today. That way I know what I need to know," Jez said. "So hurry up."  
  
Harry and Draco didn't like that one bit, but they did as she told them. After a quick lunch, Harry and Draco noticed that Draco's schedule matched Harry's down to the letter. Jez seemed to have a schedule also. She looked over at them and then looked back her schedule.  
  
"I guess we better to get to Divisions or we will have to listen to that woman more than anything," Jez said as she folded up her schedule, which seemed to be like theirs.  
  
As they headed up to the tower, Jez seemed more and more not to like what was coming up. Once they up to the tower, Professor Trelawney seemed not to like having Jez in her presence. The whole time they were up there, Professor tried her hardest to stay away from Jez. Once they got out of the tower, Jez looked relived.  
  
"That woman has no idea what is talking about do you know that?" Jez said.  
  
"Yeah, but it is kinda funny," Harry said.  
  
"No. I mean it. She hasn't the slightest idea what true Division is. She kept looking at me as if I was death itself. I on the other hand can tell you this she will not have a fun year like she would like," Jez said as if it was a challenge.  
  
They went into the Great Hall and sat down in the Gryffindor's table. They were there only a few minutes until the rest of the school came in. They all took their seats. That was all except Hermione and Ron. They didn't seat down but just starred at Harry, Draco, and Jez.  
  
"Please sit down," Jez said very politely. "I would like this thing to get over so I can eat soon."  
  
Hermione and Ron sat down but still looked at Harry. Harry then noticed their faces. They both looked like they were seeing something impossible.  
  
"Please stop starring. I can explain," Harry said. "Draco isn't as bad as we thought he was. He can be nice. We have been hanging out all summer. He ran away from his father."  
  
"How can you trust him?" Ron said.  
  
"He can be trusted because I said so. Now will you please stop asking such stupid questions," Jez said.  
  
Ron looked at her for the first time. "Who are you?" Ron asked.  
  
"I am Rakasha Jezabell Pantoria. Please call me Jez. Anyway, what Harry told you is the truth. Draco has been with Harry and me all summer. You should learn to trust what your heart is telling you," Jez said and then looked at the sky. "The panther is being called to the moon and the raven is staying away for some time."  
  
Harry and Draco just looked at her as if that was normal and they let out a little laugh. On the other hand, Hermione and Ron looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
Professor Dumbledore got up, since while they were talking the sorting had taken place. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  
  
"I would like to start of this year with a big warm welcome to our new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. Please help me welcome Professor Pantoria," Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
Lord Brian got up and took a bow while everyone except Harry, Draco, and Jez clapped. Hermione looked like she was going to like having Defense Against Dark Arts this year. Jez noticed this and smirked.  
  
"Do you know that he is my brother?" Jez said.  
  
Hermione looked at her like she was crazy. "You can't be related to him," she said.  
  
"Oh but I am. You see you don't want him as your boyfriend. Let me say that if he was your boyfriend you might want to wear some turtle necks," Jez said evilly.  
  
By then Professor Dumbledore had finished and let them eat all they wanted. After everyone had eaten all they wanted, Professor Dumbledore warned them not to go out at night this year to keep them safe from something Professor Dumbledore wouldn't say. Jez looked Harry and Draco who were looking between her and her brother. Jez nodded her head in a yes fashion. She and her brother were the reasons why that no one could go out after dark.  
  
Professor Dumbledore dismissed them and everyone went to their dorms.  
  
Jez got into her bed and quickly went to bed. 


	7. Big Bro

Running free in the jungle around a castle a little panther was being chased by a big panther. Suddenly the big panther pounced on the little panther. The big panther changed into a human guy around the age of 25.  
  
"I caught you little sister," the guy said.  
  
The little panther had changed into a cross between a panther and a human girl. She still had her panther ears, eyes, and some fur. Her tail, which never went away, swished in the air. The little girl looked about four years olds.  
  
"K. Big bro," she said.  
  
"Jez, what would you like for your third birthday?" the guy said.  
  
Jez looked at him for a sec and then looked at the moon. Her face looked very sad.  
  
"You know, big bro. Mommy and daddy will never get to see my 4 b- day," Jez said. "I just want us all together. Brian tell the story of Lady Mah."  
  
Brian smiled at her. Then he said, "But you have heard this story a million times. I will tell you again any way."  
  
"Lord Brain. Lady Rakasha. Time for dinner," a servant called from the castle.  
  
"Tell me it ter din," Jez said.  
  
"You win," Brian said picking up Jez.  
  
Suddenly Jez was standing near a plane crash. Someone was fighting behind her. She turned around and saw Brian, a little older, fighting someone who scarred her. She tried to run over to Brian, but her tail had grabbed a hold of a tree and wouldn't let go. She screamed as her brother got hit. Her brother turned his head and looked at her. He had on one of his dangerous smiles. He fought off the guy but not before one had grabbed Jez. Jez was biting and clawing the guy. Brian ran over to where the guy and Jez were.  
  
"Give me my sister back," Brian said.  
  
"Why? You have taken the others away from me. My master when he returns will want one of you to be with him since your people are the rulers of the animals," the guy said.  
  
"Your master?" Brian said.  
  
"Yes. Lord Voldemort. He will be pleased with us. Unlike his Death Eaters, we don't die just like Lord Voldemort," the guy said.  
  
"Take me instead. She will not listen to you since you are taking her by force. It is in her nature to care for everyone. She will not kill anyone," Brian said.  
  
The guy looked at the little girl in his arms who was starring at her older brother. The guy threw her down with such force that it nearly knocked her unconscious.  
  
"You will come with me now, Lord Brain," the guy said.  
  
Brian followed the guy, but stopped and kissed and hugged his sister. Then he followed the guy into the jungle. Jez cried out loud.  
  
Jez bolted up in her bed still screaming. The other girls in the room bolted up and looked at Jez. Jez got out of her bed and grabbed her scarlet robe. As she ran down the stairs, she put on her robe. Instantly her tight short nightgown disappeared and in its place there was her scarlet dress. Jez ran through the portal yelling back thank you at the Fat Lady who had been woken up. As she ran, she had no idea where she was going.  
  
As she rounded a corner, she ran straight into Professor Snape. He looked at her face. He could see she was scarred and angry. Just then Jez fainted. Profess Snape grabbed her. He remembered the summer he met her for the first time.  
  
~.~  
  
Professor Snape had to go on a trip for Professor Dumbledore the summer before Harry Potter entered Hogwarts. He was looking for a special thing for something Professor Dumbledore wouldn't say. He had gotten lost in the dense jungle. He had tripped and hit his head. He had heard a low growl and thought he was doomed. Just then a panther jumped down beside him and seemed to be looking at his injury. Then the panther changed into a young lady. The young lady's face was beautiful. She looked human except for her tail.  
  
"Here, let the panther help the injured man," she said as she put him over her shoulders.  
  
She took him to a village and people came to help her with him. The people took him and nourished him back to health. The whole time he was there, the young lady stayed around him listening to him speak. On the last day, he finally thought of the reason he had gotten himself into his situation.  
  
"Would you happen to know where I can find a Pantoria?" he asked.  
  
The young lady turned around and told the people to leave them. When everyone except him and her had left, the young lady came over and sat next to him.  
  
"How do you know my name?" she asked.  
  
"I was told by a friend to ask for some manata," he said. "I would also like to know the name of my savior."  
  
"I am Princess Lady Rakasha Jezabell Pantoria of the Panther clan. I am the littlest of the Panther princesses. Everyone calls me Jez," Jez said as she took out her knife and a bottle.  
  
Jez cut her arm and collected the blood in the bottle. After a few minutes, she stopped the blood from flowing. She put a stopper on the bottle. She handed the bottle carefully to him.  
  
"This is very precious. There is only one pure source for this. That source is me," Jez said. "Go outside the village and go at once to Sir Dumbledore. He will be glad to have it."  
  
Professor Snape had done what she had said and Professor Dumbledore was glad to have it and him back safely.  
  
~.~  
  
Professor Snape knew who he had to get Jez to at this time of night. There is only one person that could help her right now. As he took down the hall way, someone watched him and Jez very carefully. 


	8. Who?

That same night, Lady Jez wasn't the only one who had a nightmare.  
  
Draco had gone to bed as he usually did. He wasn't used to being in the Gryffindor tower. He was scared the Weasly twins would do something to him while he slept. Draco was tired though. It had been a fairly busy day.  
  
As soon as his head hit the pillow though, Draco was out. Draco started dreaming almost immediately.  
  
Draco was home in the manor. From what he could see, he was in his dad's study. It was filled with dark magic books that the Ministry of Magic would love to get their hands on and send his dad to Azkaban. As Draco walked around the room, he heard a pop behind him and a fire came to life in the fireplace. When he turned around, he saw a man in a black robe with its hood up. Draco knew exactly who it was. It was his father, Luscious Mayflow. His father then turned in the direction of where Draco was standing. Luscious started walking towards him. Draco knew he in trouble if his dad got him.  
  
Just then there came another pop. Another man in a black robe with its hood up stood near the fire. Draco now feared the worst. The other man was none other than Voldemort.  
  
"My Lord," Luscious said as he kissed the hemline on Voldemort's robe.  
  
"Have you set the plan into motion?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"You are good to me. Soon I will get what has been eluding me."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
Draco was thinking about whom these two men could be talking about. The only person that came to his head was Harry. Harry was in danger. But the way Lord Voldemort said it, Draco wondered if it was Harry that he was after.  
  
"You know with the power I will get, I will be able to control the world," Voldemort said almost happily.  
  
"You will to take over the world, my lord."  
  
"Yes. I will also be able to take out all my enemies with a single blow."  
  
"But, my Lord, I have heard that you cannot force one like this one you are after into service. Is that true?"  
  
"Ahhhh. Yes, I had forgotten that little part. But don't worry I have an idea in which my most hated enemy will get her to join us if she wants to save his life."  
  
"Yes, my Lord," Luscious said and bowed.  
  
With a loud pop, Voldemort was gone. Draco watched his father go to his chair and sit down in it.  
  
Draco sat straight up in his bed. Draco knew there had to a reason he had seen this but he also knew he had to tell Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Grabbing his bathrobe, Draco rushed out the Gryffindor tower and down the hall. He had barely got a hundred yards when a hand grabbed him and pulled him to a stop.  
  
"And where do you think you are going, Mister Mayflow?" a familiar voice said. It was Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I have to see Professor Dumbledore. It is very important. Please Professor McGonagall. I need to see him before the night is over," Draco said in a rush.  
  
"Is there something going on here, Professor McGonagall?" someone said from behind them.  
  
"Oh, Professor Dumbledore, it is nothing. Draco…" Professor McGonagall started.  
  
"Sir, some one in this school is in danger. I have to tell about what I saw," Draco said interrupting.  
  
"Okay, Mister Draco, follow me to my office," Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
Professor Dumbledore took Draco to his office leaving Professor McGonagall in the hall. Once they got into his office, Professor Dumbledore looked directly at Draco.  
  
"Professor, I had a dream tonight that I believe was a premonition. I saw my dad and he-who-should-not-be-named…" Draco began.  
  
"Please call him by his true name, Voldemort," Professor Dumbledore said interrupting.  
  
The name didn't have the effect it normally had on people. They would normally shutter at his name, but Draco looked a little surprised that Professor Dumbledore actually said his name.  
  
"Well, Professor, I saw my father and Voldemort discussing something about kidnapping Harry. They were going to use him to get at a girl here in this school. My father said that you couldn't force one like her into service. Do you know what that means?" Draco said.  
  
Before Professor Dumbledore could answer, someone knocked on his door to his office.  
  
"Come in," Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
In came Harry with Lord Brian behind him. Harry looked terrified. Lord Brian looked as he was just out for a midnight stroll.  
  
"I found this one roaming around the castle in a daze. He keeps on talking about Lord Voldemort," Brian said.  
  
"Yes. Lord Voldemort is after a girl. He will use me to get to her. It has to be a powerful girl if he thinks he can take over the world with just her," Harry said.  
  
"My father also said that she cannot be forced or she will not be able to use her power," Draco said.  
  
"Thank you both," Professor Dumbledore said. "Now both of you go back to bed. Professor Brian would you please bring them back to their dorm and then come back here. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Yes, sir," Brian said.  
  
Brian took the boys back to their dorm where they went to sleep without another weird dream. 


	9. A New Day and Class Schedule

By morning Jez was in her bed again and no idea how she had gotten there.  
  
"Hey, next time you want to shriek do it when we are all wide awake," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, certainly," Jez said weakly. "Do you know how I got back here?"  
  
"No. But in this place be expecting the unexpected is what I think."  
  
"Thanks and sorry about last night. Just seeing my brother and all rather brought back bad memories."  
  
"We better go or there won't be any food left for us to eat."  
  
The two girls went down to the great hall where they met up with Harry, Draco, and Ron, who still didn't trust Draco. Jez saw that Harry and Draco looked a bit worried. Ron just looked appalled.  
  
"What is wrong with the two of you?" Hermione asked when they got to the table.  
  
"It is nothing. It is just a dream," Harry said quietly.  
  
"A nightmare?" Jez said looking at Harry and Draco then at Hermione.  
  
"Yeah and it had you-know-who in it," Draco said.  
  
"Oh. Really. I am sure about that," Ron said crossly.  
  
Grabbing a piece of toast, Jez looked up at the teacher's table and saw that her brother was talking with Professor Snape. Jez snarled a bit and turned to see that all her friends were a little fearful of what she just did.  
  
"I don't see why he has to be here," she mumbled.  
  
"Look, just be thankful he isn't after you," Hermione said.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure. I know some things about him that makes me unsure at the moment. I need to talk with him," Jez said with great anguish.  
  
Just then out of the corner of Jez's eye, Brain got up and walked out the door. Hermione pushed something in front of Jez before she could find out which direction he took.  
  
"It is our new schedule. This year we have two weekend courses. It seems instead of having Defense Against Dark Arts and Potions with everyone else, we have it today," Hermione said.  
  
"Just what I needed, time with the man who hates us," Ron said with fire in his voice.  
  
"Who?" Jez said looking up from her schedule.  
  
"He means Professor Snape and he doesn't hate us," Hermione said.  
  
"That is not." Ron started.  
  
"She is right. Professor Snape doesn't hate you. He may despise you, but he can not hate you," Jez interrupted.  
  
"Anyway," Hermione said. "We have class in about fifteen minutes and we need our supplies."  
  
Jez looked at her and agreed. They all got up and went to their dorm and got their Potions ingredients and books for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Jez headed down towards the dungeons when Professor Snape stopped them.  
  
"We will be have our class in Professor Brian's dungeon," he said and walked them to the room.  
  
Each took a different station and unpacked their supplies. Jez was the only one who had different stuff for potion ingredients.  
  
"Now today we will have a little fun with a new potion," Professor Snape stated. "It is called the 'Knight Potion'. It will show how brave a person is on the inside and what they fear the most."  
  
Professor Snape started calling off ingredients while Harry and the others wrote them down. By the end of the list, there were fifteen different ingredients.  
  
"Professor Snape, I don't have one of the ingredients," Jez said as she could tell everyone else had more the one ingredient missing from their supplies.  
  
"What would that be?" he said quietly.  
  
"The beetles, sir," Jez said shamefully.  
  
The rest of the group looked at her. Professor Brian walked in on the classroom and put down a number of ingredients. Then walking over to Professor Snape, he smiled.  
  
"Here are the ingredients you asked for," Brain said. "Do you need something else?"  
  
"Your sister needs the beetles," Professor Snape stated. "And if you would, get the ingredients on this list for me please."  
  
"Sure, Snape," Brain said taking the list and leaving. 


End file.
